Very Awkward and funny chatroom
by Yolonda
Summary: Poseidon's hair is red, Kronos is kind all of a sudden, Rhea and Kronos are back togethor, Thalico, Pothena, Krhea,Mentions of Chiron, Arthur, Uther, Merlin, Gaius, and many, many more! Rated T for mild cursing. A lot of Pothena kisses.
1. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED THIS PAST CENTURY

The Godly Chat Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**HOW THE GODLY Chat Room Started:**

Zeus's POV

There was an emergency meeting about what to do about that young upstart, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Just saying his name makes my immortal golden Ichors boil. Anyway, I was about to start the meeting, when I noticed Poseidon was absent. Two seconds later, the god in question ran in, out of breath, and managed to choke out "Sorry…I'm late". I saw Hades smirk a little. Athena was laughing, and Poseidon was blushing. Then I saw why Poseidon was blushing and Athena laughing. Poseidon's eyes were purple, and his hair was… RED! He looked like male, immortal version of Rachel Dare, Apollo's oracle of Delphi. I tried to hide my laughter, but I couldn't. "Wow, brother, what happened to you?" I asked him. Poseidon walked over to his throne and sat down. "Um… I was walking… I accidentally hit Isis… she got offended… and then the tarter sauce happened… and yeah, my hair is red for a week," He jammed a baseball cap over his hair, "And she won't change me back". That's when Athena busted out laughing. Aphrodite spoke up "Well, Poseidon, you should be thanking her. Red suits you. And purple… and now that I think about it…" Aphrodite was lost in thought. Poseidon was the same color as his hair. "You know, Poseidon, you could have just zapped yourself here!" Dionysus said as he took a picture and emailed it to everyone at Camp. Then he finished recording the video he had been taking that whole time and emailed that to Percy himself. The only reason I know is because of what happened on Facebook 3 hours later.

**Lightning-god: Wut r u doing?**

**Winedude: Publicly humiliating Poseidon…**

**Lightning-god: Ahh... Nice work! Email it to me?**

**Winedude: after I email the pics and vid to everyone at Camp**

**Lightning- god: FINE**

**Sea-god: About the vid? If it's of me, there will only be 11 Olympians left. : ( **

**Lightning-god: Do u mean if it's of u, Ur gonna commit suicide? :)**

**Sea-god: No you charcoal-for-brains, I meant that I would kill Winedude**

**Winedude: WINEDUDE HAS A NAME U KNOW!**

**Sea-god: : ) Now to dye my hair back so I can deny everything and say the vid and pic were photo-shopped and put u 2 to shame…**

**Lightning-god: Who knew you could be so devious at times… I'm still gonna email the vid and pics to everyone I know**

**Sea-god: I could say it wasn't me, and it's not about being devious, it's about having a BRAIN!**

**Athenagoddess: Wow, Poseidon, u finally mastered comebacks!**

**Sea-god: Shut up, Athena. I'll text u later about this. :(**

**Iloveunicorns: Poseidon and Athena sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…**

**Sea-god: Aphy now is not the time. **

**Athena: Totally not the time.**

**Winedude: Wow, Athena used the word "Totally"**

**Lightning-god: Poseidon! Is there something about u and Athena Ur not telling me?**

**Iloveunicorns: YES! THERE IS!**

**Sea-god: G2G! BYE!**

**Athena: I must go as well for something completely unrelated to the fact that Aphrodite claims that there's something going on between Poseidon and I.**

**Winedude: Since when did we have our godly meetings thru texting? G2G**

**Lightning-god: I have to go to. I need to follow Poseidon and Athena and see where there going.**

**Sea-god: RUN ATHENA!**

**Athena: I no, I have a brain!**

**Lightning-god: Are u two together somewhere?**

**Sea-god: No…**

**Athena: Absolutely not!**

**Iloveunicorns: YES! I CAN SEE THEM! Wait, the guy has black hair, sorry.**

**Winedude: Didn't Poseidon dye his hair black, like, an hour ago?**

**Lightning-god: IT'S THEM! If you'll excuse me, I need to bash some sea-god skulls…**

**Iloveunicorns: Now, hold up Zeus, first u complain because there rivals, and no Ur complaining cuz' there dating? Ur sending them mixed signals.**

**Rainbowgoddess: Yep, u r. Poseidon, I apologize for the hair. And I think its sweet that there dating.**

**Athena: We are not dating!**

**Sea-god: Were NOT dating!**

**-Shocked Silence-**

**Firedude: U 2 AGREE?**

**Iloveunicorns: They agree because there dating!**

**Sea-god: It's hopeless trying to convince u all… *goes to Yahoo to escape all of u***

**Athena: BRB, I got an email from Sea-god… Yeah, we should tell them.**

**Lightning-god: TELL US WHAT?**

**Sea-god: ****Athena and I are dating**

**Yabeenpunked: I knew it!**

**Lightning-god: Oh. Glad to hear you're not fighting anymore.**

**Sea-god: Bro. U feeling alright?**

**Athena: I'll get Apollo.**

**Sunchariot: I'm right here. What's wrong? Oh… Zeus is acting weird. Congrats, by the way. Well, Zeus, everything looks normal.**

**Childofthemoon: R U stalking Zeus, Apollo? And Athena, Ur a MAIDEN!**

**Athena: Maiden means never gets married. It never said I couldn't date.**

**Sunchariot: I am definitely NOT stalking Zeus!**

**Lightning-god: …**

**Childofthemoon: good point, Athena. But still, POSEIDON!**

**Athena: What? Poseidon and I have been dating for about a year.**

**Lightning-god: …**

**Sea-god: Zeus, Ur freaking us out, what with all Ur "…"'s. And Athena and I have been dating for a year. Ever since Zeus made us go to high school.**

**Kronos: Am I hearing this right?**

**- Shocked Silence -**

**Kronos: Zeus? U forced Athena and Poseidon to go to HIGH SCHOOL? Nice work, son!**

**Lightning-god: …**

**Sea-god: *Hides embarrassingly red hair***

**Kronos: Poseidon old buddy old pal! U dyed Ur hair!**

**Sea-god: … *screams***

**Lightning-god: Poseidon? I thought you dyed Ur hair back!**

**Sea-god: Already told you, I can't. **

**Kronos: Wut is going on here?**

**Sea-god: Dad… Ur evil… let me just ask you something… WHAT IN HADES R U DOING HERE?**

**DeathKing: I take offense to that. And nice job, Poseidon! U finally found someone who's NOT that horrible person U call Ur wife!**

**Fishwife: WHAT?**

**Sea-god: Amphitrite, were not married anymore. U can change Ur status. Which reminds me…**

**-Sea-god has changed his status to "Making out with Athena"-**

**Lightning-god: Time to bash some sea skulls… BRB**

**-Sea-god has changed his status to "Dating Athena and definitely not kissing her"-**

**Lightning-god: That's better.**

**-Athena has changed her status to "Kissing Poseidon"-**

**Lightning-god: Hera! Where's my master bolt?**

**Athena: LOL!**

**Poseidon: *Sarcastically* don't you remember Zeus? My son took it!**

**Lightning-god: Uhh…..**

**Kronos: Wut has been going on for the past Millennia?**

**Sea-god: What happened in our lives that made that a normal, everyday comment?**

**Iloveunicorns: OMG! It's Justin Beiber!**

**Kronos: Where? I just love his music!**

**Lightning-god: …**

**Sea-god: …**

**DeathKing: …**

**SeaweedBrain: AWKWARD!**

**WiseGirl: What happened to you Kronos? You're all… nice and caring and understanding and…**

**Sea-God: GIRLY!**

**SonofLightning: Gay!**

**DeathKing: *Cough* Idiotic**

**Lightning-god: Uh…. No fair! You guys took all the good insults!**

**ThalicoNico: OBIOXIOUS! **

**Lightning-god: No fair! Wait… SonofLightning? JASON? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

**SonofLightning: Nice to see you to dad**

**Sea-god: … Looks like you broke the oath twice.**

**MerlinLightningboy: 3 times actually. So nice to be back in the computer age, good to see u, father.**

**Lightning-god: Oh ****!**

**MerlinLightningboy: That's how you greet your children these days? I feel so sorry for Thalia, being the only girl in the family.**

**SonofLightning: Oh **** is better than what he said to me. "No fair! Wait… SonofLightning? JASON? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"**

**MerlinLightningboy: *Bursts out laughing***

**Sea-god: This amuses me. **

**DeathKing: Me too**

**MerlinLightningboy: Poseidon! You dyed your hair!**

**Sea-god: How did u know that?**

**MerlinLightningboy: I got a text.**

**Sea-god: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DIONYSUS!**

**MerlinLightningboy: And you divorced Amphitrite, new beginnings all around!**

**-Sea-god has changed his status to "Gone Murdering. Be good Percy"-**

**SeaweedBrain: No promises. What a fine example you set.**

**-Winedude has changed his status to "Help. Call 911"-**

**SeaweedBrain: So, anything else new?**

**SonofLightning: I made the hockey team!**

**SeaweedBrain: Nice!**

**MerlinLightningboy: I'm coming back to Camp!**

**SeaweedBrain: Which time period? **

**MerlinLightningboy: Now, thank Zeus. No offense to Zeus.**

**Lightning-god: None taken.**

**Sea-god: Dionysus is DEAD!**

**-Multiple users cheer-**

**Kronos: Nice! I never liked Dionysus**

**Lightning-god: Moving on… **

**-Kronos has been banned from the chat-**

**Kronos: What!**

**-I said you were banned-**

**-Athena has changed her status to "Making out with Sea-God"-**

**-Sea-god has changed his status to "Making out with Athena"-**

**MerlinLightningboy: WHAT?**

**SeaweedBrain: WHAT?**

**WiseGirl: WHAT?**

**Kronos: Ahhh… young love**

**-I said you were banned!-**

**SonofLightning: gahhhh…. **

**-Athena has logged out-**

**-Sea-god has logged out-**

**Kronos: I'm going to make sure there not on a date or anything**

**- [Enter any curse here], it Kronos! You're BANNED! B-A-N-N-E-D! Do you not understand that? GO NOW!-**

**Lightning-god: Don't ruin there date, Kronos.**

**Kronos: Got it.**

**-Someone doesn't know how to take a hint. LEAVE, KRONOS!-**

**StudentofApollo: I've really been interested in Greek Mythology ever since I found out my ward Merlin was a demigod son of Zeus. But he must be making games or something…**

**Lightning-god: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!**

**StudentofApollo: What? Greek gods are REAL? HOW?**

**Sea-god: When a Kronos and a Rhea love each other very much…**

**MerlinLightningboy: I wasn't kidding, Gaius. I really am the son of Zeus from 2011**

**SonofUther: What's all this I hear about technology? Nice joke Merlin**

**MerlinLightningboy: Dad, sick some lightning bolt on him**

**Lightning-god: U got it, son**

**-SonofUther has changed his status to "Ow"-**

**SonofUther: U really weren't kidding**

**MerlinLightningboy: I can do no wrong**

**SonofUther: Oh really?**

**Sea-god: I'm back! I like Athena**

**Athena: It only took you three thousand years to find out**

**SonofUther: Ow! Merlin, stop hitting me!**

**MerlinLightningboy: NO!**

**DaughteroftheStorm: Hey Peoplings. **

**-ThalicoNico has changed his status to "Making out with Thalia"-**

**-DaughteroftheStorm has changed her status to "Making out with ThalicoNico"-**

**Iloveunicorns: Love triangle!**

**ThalicoNico: DaughteroftheStorm IS THALIA!**

**Lightning-god: I am strangely amused by this**

**DeathKing: I'M NOT!**

**Childofthemoon: Thalia, you are not a Hunter anymore**

**DaughteroftheStorm: IT WAS A DARE!**

**ThalicoNico: Yeah! Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, a few gods and I are playing truth or dare through PM's**

**Childofthemoon: Oh. In that case… can I join?**

**TitanWife: What's this I hear about you banning Kronos from this chat? HE'S TRYING TO MAKE AMMENDS!**

**Moderator: Oh. **

**-TitanWife has changed her status to "Hacking Moderator's Computer"-**

**Moderator: What!**

**-Kronos has been forgiven and may rejoin the chat-**

**Kronos: Thanks sweetie**

**Sea-god: …**

**MerlinLightningboy: Gahhhh….**

**KingUther: What is this infernal magic device on which words appear on the screen?**

**Firedude: A computer, you idiot**

**KingUther: No one calls me idiot and lives!**

**Firedude: Yeah I'm so sure**

**KingUther: I will kill you!**

**MerlinLightningboy: You can't kill anyone here. But you're welcome to kill Gaia for us**

**SonofUther: Who's Gaia?**

**MerlinLightningboy: You should know, Arthur, your one of us**

**SonofUther: I know, but I JUST FOUND OUT YESTERDAY!**

**KingUther: YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE?**

**SonofUther: Why wouldn't I know my mother's side of the family?**

**KingUther: You will not speak of your mother in my presence**

**SonofUther: I'm not in your presence. I'm at Camp Half-blood…**

**KingUther: I know where that is**

**SonofUther: …In 2011 a.d**

**KingUther: *Blinks***

**Athena: Hello Uther.**

**Sea-god: Athena, who's Uther?**

**KingUther: Who is this "Sea-god?"**

**StudentofApollo: Poseidon**

**KingUther: Gaius?**

**StudentofApollo: Yep**

**Athena: Uther is the father of my demi-god son, Arthur.**

**KingUther: I always knew this day would come, I just never imagined it like this.**

**-Athena has changed her status to "On a date with Poseidon"-**

**KingUther: Athena!**

**Athena: Yes? I'm a goddess. And you and I are OVER. Besides, Ur dead.**

**-Sea-god has changed his status to "On a date with Athena and currently making out with her"-**

**-SonofUther has changed his status to "Still being beat up by this Jason kid and his brother Merlin and his sister Thalia. Help"-**

**SonofUther: Dad, I'm not helping u in this situation. Ur on Ur own for this one.**

**- Jason, Thalia, and Merlin have stopped beating up Arthur -**

**Rainbowgoddess has left**

**Athena has left**

**Sea-god has left**

**Firedude has left**

**A lot of people have left. **

**A lot of the minor people in this chat have left.**

**Athena and Poseidon are making out on the beach**

**Kronos is the best person that ever lived**

**Lightning-god: Rhea!**

**TitanWife: Yes?**

**Lightning-god: Just end the chat.**

**Rhea: One more update**

**Poseidon and Athena are engaged.**

**Lightning-god: That one must be false**

**Athena: Nope**

**Sea-god: No**

**Lightning-god: I'm going to kill you Poseidon.**

**Sea-god: Uh oh**

**Rhea: This was fun!**

**Poseidon and Athena are going to be happily married soon!**

**Iloveunicorns: Awwww….**

**Lightning-god: Not if I kill Poseidon first**

**Iloveunicorns: I think it's sweet.**

**Chiron: I also think its…er… sweet**

**Childofthemoon: I guess this means ur not a maiden.**

**Athena: If it makes u feel any better, it was worth giving up my maiden vow**

**Iloveunicorns: Awwww…..**

**Sunchariot: I don't mean to alarm you, but I was giving Jason a high five for being awesome, and now he's singing BTR songs nonstop. I can see why you say I'm annoying**

**Sea-god: Not so good on the other end of the stick. Or something. However that saying goes.**

**SonofLightning: If I ruled the world….**

**Sunchariot: See what I mean? Oh, and congrats, Poseidon and Athena. When's the wedding?**

**Sea-god: It ended two minutes ago. We were engaged for a six months. We just forgot to mention it all this time.**

**SeaweedBrain: All the demigods were invited, including Merlin and Arthur. That's why we weren't talking for the longest time.**

**Sunchariot: uhhh… do you have a tape or something?**

**Sea-god: Come by my palace tomorrow. We have extra tapes. Does anybody else besides me notice that Zeus isn't talking?**

**Lightning-god: I'm hyperventilating**

**Sea-god: Why?**

**Lightning-god: This must be a dream or something…**

**SonofLightning: Nope. All reality.**

**-Lightning-god is currently unconscious-**

**Sunchariot: I got this!**

**Sea-god: Jason! Ur not singing anymore!**

**SonofLightning: I was only doing that to annoy Apollo**

**PerfectPrincessFamily: Congratulations to the newly-weds! Who are they?**

**Athena: Poseidon and I**

**Sea-god: Athena and I**

**PerfectPrincessFamily: Oh! I'm so happy for you!**

**-Sea-god and Athena are making out on the beach-**

**Sea-god: Rhea!**

**TitanWife: It's true! I can see you guys from here!**

**Sea-god: Well, that ruined the moment. Come on Athena**

**Athena: Right behind you.**

**-Should I mention that Poseidon looks really good without a shirt on? -**

**Sea-god: Hey! Ur spying on us!**

**SeaweedBrain: …**

**WiseGirl: …**

**-Well, of course I'm spying on you! Why wouldn't I spy on two gods on there honeymoon? -**

**Sea-god: *Face palms***

**Athena: Were going back to Poseidon's palace**

**Sea-god: Be good Percy! **

**SeaweedBrain: No promises!**

**-End of Chat room-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to say this... but for personal reasons, I'm leaving . Part of me doesn't want to leave and abandon my fans, friends, and stories, but I feel I have too.**

**Anyone wishing to know why may visit the forum "Death to Critics United" and visit "And the rules that don't need to be enforced". You'll see my post on page two, towards the end, and know part of why I'm leaving.**

**I'm leaving for other reasons, too. I'm going to be in an early college in a few days, and I'm only thirteen, and I'm ADHD. I just CAN'T juggle my stories and school work. It'd be a distraction I don't need. I'm also writing a book, and I'm still on the third chapter because I'm busy here.**

**Anyone wishing to adopt ANY of my stories may do so, as long as you give me credit for what I wrote. You can change anything you wish, but know that I might be logging on every once in a while to update a story, if the demand is high.**

**And Sara, you're the one who originally inspired me to write, and I can't thank you enough for that. **


End file.
